


Freak Accident

by SydAce



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asexual, Chronic Illness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, ace!character, akward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: An embarrassing meeting which leads a girl red and a certain shark ninja purple. KisameXOC OC is an asexual - because there aren't any in existence in fanfic. Might continue, but it's a drabble for now.





	1. Awkward Meeting

"You are so artistic," was the first thing she said to him. Almost immediately afterwards, her cheeks turned a bright red. Her mouth hung open and unintelligible sounds came out. She messed with her hair, causing it to just knot up.

The man simply looked at her, quit speechless himself. For a moment he thought she was speaking to his partner, but she didn't even seem to glance over at the emotionless ninja. Well, usually emotionless. Now, it appeared he was just managing to hold back a smirk.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl stuttered. "That came out wrong, I just meant that you're blue." Her face turned an even brighter shade of red. "You know that, probably. I only mean to say that, um."

"I look like a freak."

"Yes!" the girl squeaked out. Her eyes shot wide open. "No! Well, you look different, but I…I like that." She whispered the last part and looked down towards the ground. Her ears burned when she heard her friend burst out laughing from the table behind her.

"She wants to do you, man!" her friend shouted, much to her embarrassment.

The man looked at her friend and then her, his eyebrows quirked upwards. The man's cheeks were turning a light purple in contrast to his usual blue skin.

"N-No I don't. Gross!" The girl froze once more. "I mean, the whole act is gross. I'm not attracted to anyone like that. I'm an asexual. You didn't ask to know that. Oh shit, I'm ruining this. Shouldn't cuss in front of a stranger." She cleared her throat, "Hi, I'm Sayu. Nice to meet you, I'll just go before I embarrass myself anymore."

"Kisame," the man uttered. "Would you like to join us?"


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayu struggles with a chronic illness and receives comfort.

The more Sayu learned about him, the more she grew to like him. They had hung out whenever he came by the village. Sometimes she would know in advance, and other times he would just drop by her apartment. When he couldn't drop by for a while, he'd send messenger birds to tell her what he would see on his travels or to just let her know he was alright. She could never reply, as his location had to be kept a secret. But she still appreciated his letters. It made her feel special.  
It had been a long day at her herbal shop. A shinobi came in needing more emergency herbs than what she had out front. She had to dig up some roots and quickly grind them. The shinobi then bought more than what he could carry, leading her to offer to help carry them without even thinking. The trek was long and the bags were heavy. By the time she got back to the shop, she had a line of customers waiting for her to open back up. She gave up the thought of having a lunch break and closing on time.  
Sayu hurt. She knew she had over done it. Her exhaustion was only making her pain worse. It was getting so bad that if she didn't make it home soon, she would collapse in the middle of the road. She wouldn't be able to scream or cry. The pain would suffocate her to the point where she could only take quick and shallow breaths. It wouldn't be the first time and she was terrified that it wouldn't be the last.  
She finally had made it to the hallway of her apartment's front door. Her eyes glanced up and met a tall figure standing outside her apartment.   
"K-Kisame?" she managed to stutter out, ignoring the pain that strangled her throat. "What are you doing here?"  
"I had a mission nearby, thought I'd--Are you okay?" His face turned that of concern.  
"I'm fine," Sayu lied but winced as she moved to unlock her door.  
"You're lying," Kisame warned with a frown. "What's wrong?"  
Sayu quickly unlocked the door and watched the ground out of shame. She went inside before motioning Kisame to follow her. "I had a long day at work."  
"You're acting like you're hurt."  
Sayu glanced up at the tall man before looking away quickly and putting away her things. She stumbled over to her stove and started boiling some water. Kisame watched her patiently. He leaned against the wall seeing her struggle with every move. She didn't like getting help from anyone, so he let her be. That is, until she hunched over the counter and her shoulders started shaking violently. He pushed off the wall and rushed over to her.  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kisame grabbed her and turned her to face him. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Fat tears rolled down her face. "Who did this to you!?"  
Sayu grabbed the front of Kisame's cloak and buried her head in his chest. "It hurts so much!" She wailed with her body trembling.  
"What hurts?" Kisame started to panic. He didn't see anything wrong with her, but she was acting like she was dying. He wrapped his arms around her gently, afraid that he would add to her pain.  
"E-everything," she sobbed. "I hate this, Kisame! I hate this so much! I just want to be healthy."  
Kisame's eyes widened. "You're sick...Aren't you?"  
Sayu stilled, her body froze. The only sound she made were her slightly ragged breaths. They stood there for a moment or two before the tea kettle started to whistle - sounding eerily like a chidori.  
"Go sit down, I'll get the tea," Kisame urged. He gently pried her hands off of his cloak. She nodded, not daring to meet his eyes before she went to the nearby couch. Kisame quickly got out a couple of mugs having already known where they were. He grabbed the tea and made it just how Sayu liked - the bottom covered with sweet honey, a dash of milk, and the rest with boiling water. He then poured the water into his own mug, not wanting any other flavoring added to his tea. With a sigh, Kisame grabbed both of the mugs and made his way over to Sayu. He placed them down on the coffee table so they could cool and then sat down next to the girl.  
Sayu was leaning against the arm of the couch. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. She had wrapped a blanket that usually rests on the back of the couch around her body. Her nose was red and her eyes were already a bit swollen. Through her swollen eyes, Kisame could tell she was a bit out of it. She looked exhausted. Not just exhausted from a long day at work, he realized, but after battling with a long-term illness.  
Kisame swallowed down his fears of the illness she was struggling with being terminal. He had to know. "How long? How long have you had this?"  
Sayu glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. Her hands tightened onto the blanket and she curled up into a tighter ball. She took a deep breath as if she was calming down her own nerves. "Five years."  
Kisame realized that was three years longer than they've known each other. Guilt started to consume him. How did he never realize she was struggling with something this big? All of those times she was tired he had just accepted as her having worked hard or from not getting enough sleep.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kisame questioned without any anger, but just concern for his friend and sadness that he wasn't there for her more.  
"I didn't want you to think I was weak," Sayu whispered. She whimpered as a sharp stab of pain pierced her body. She gasped and tried to breathe through it. More tears ran down her face.   
Kisame watched on in shock, not knowing what to do. Sure, he had been through pain like this, but it was always accompanied by broken bones, blood, or even burns. He wanted to hold her, but he wasn't sure if that would make it worse.  
"You're an incredible ninja," Sayu continued on through the pain. "I can't even do things the average person can do, so I wanted to hide it from you. I didn’t want you to think I was pathetic." Sayu reached out for her mug, but her hands were shaking so violently she couldn't grasp it. Her face turned to that of despair and shame.  
Kisame grabbed her mug for her and brought it to her lips. Sayu looked at him as if she wanted to tell him she didn't need help, but she knew that would be lying - something he hates more than anything. She parted her lips and welcomed the hot liquid into her mouth. It burnt her tongue slightly, but she needed to drink it. It'd help with the pain ever so slightly. “I would never think of you as being pathetic,” Kisame spoke softly and put the mug back down when she stopped drinking it.  
The two sat in silence. Kisame struggling to understand everything she had to go through and how she had to pretend she was fine. Sayu was overwhelmed with pain and shame.  
"Is it terminal?" Kisame asked. For the first time since knowing him, Sayu heard fear in his voice. "Are you going to die?"  
"Not from this," Sayu replied. She looked over at him and visibly saw a weight being lifted from his shoulders. She looked down to her hands that were shaking ever so slightly. "It's called fibromyalgia. The medics think it's from over active nerves, but they're not really sure. There's nothing to cure it, just some things to help ease the symptoms and reduce flare ups."  
"What caused your flare up now?" Kisame asked gently and took a sip of his own tea.  
"Work," Sayu responded. "I over did it. If I strain myself too much or don't get enough sleep I can get a flare up." She shifted away from the arm of the couch and moved to lean against Kisame. She closed her eyes, relishing in his body heat. "Heat helps."  
Kisame understood and moved his arm around her. His cheeks were a light purple as he smiled softly down at her. The two sat there in a comfortable silence. Sayu was the first to fall asleep and then Kisame. Both of their mugs of tea forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent since I've been having a flare up lately. yay


End file.
